Première fois
by TsukiKSP
Summary: Stan et Kyle s'aiment énormément et ils décident de tenter une expérience à deux. Style.


**Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser en lisant le résumé, ce OS ne comportera pas de scène « explicite », puisque Stan et Kyle n'ont que neuf ans, et qu'à neuf ans tu ne sais pas baiser (tu n'es même pas sensé savoir qu'il faut mettre la bistouquette dans le trou de madame). Ils passeront à l'acte, mais se sera tellement « mignon » et innocent qu'on peut pas qualifier ça de sexe hardcore.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Edit : Je précise pour éviter tout malentendu, ce n'est pas vraiment du porno, car je veux ici mettre en avant l'ignorance qu'on les enfants sur des choses dites taboues, comme le sexe. _Kyle et Stan ne savent pas ce qu'ils font, ils ne font qu'imiter stupidement les adultes._ Je ne veux pas que l'on pense que c'est de la pédophilie, certes plus du tiers du OS est centrée sur... disons leur rapport, mais j'appelle pas ça du sexe à proprement parler. Après, si y'en a qui se branle devant leur écran, eh bien... je n'y peux rien ^^**

**C'était pour cette raison que j'avais mis le rating K+, mais j'ai changé en rating M car je viens de réaliser que ça peut marquer des personnes. **

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. **

* * *

Stan et Kyle sont les meilleurs amis du monde, impossible de le nier. À chaque fois que l'un avait un souci, l'autre était là pour l'épauler. Rien ne pouvait briser le lien qui les unissait, même Wendy, la petite amie de Stan, faisait tache lorsque ces deux-là étaient réunis. Ils ne croyaient pas aux limites de l'amitié, s'embrasser et se faire des câlins étaient des choses naturelles et sans ambiguïtés entre super potes.

Et puis, Stan adorait poser ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami. Elles étaient chaudes, humides, douces, enivrantes. Il ne pouvait pas passer une belle journée sans les avoir goûté au moins une fois. Pourtant, Stan n'était pas amoureux de Kyle, parce qu'il ne vomissait pas en sa présence et son cœur était déjà pris. Il croyait savoir faire la différence entre l'Amour et l'amitié, persuadé que son détecteur de coup de foudre, ainsi que de dégoût, personnel n'avait aucune faille.

Kyle, quant à lui, ne comprenait rien à l'amour. Pourquoi Stan restait avec Wendy alors qu'elle avait un sale caractère ? Son cœur d'artichaut aura un jour raison de lui, pensait Kyle dès qu'il les voyaient ensemble. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Kyle ne supportait pas, après Cartman, c'était de ne rien comprendre. Certes, il était déjà tombé amoureux d'une fille, asociale en plus, mais ses tactiques de séduction avaient fini par se retourner contre lui. Kyle confondait souvent l'amour et l'amitié, son cœur battait la chamade en présence de certaines filles, malheureusement ses sentiments disparaissaient dès qu'il sortait avec elles. Avec Stan, il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des câlins et des bisous, pourtant il ne s'en lassait jamais. Kyle a beau essayé de comprendre, aucune réponse plausible ne traversait son esprit. Tant pis, cela ne le gênait pas réellement d'entretenir une telle relation avec son meilleur ami.

Ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était de ne pas encore être passé à l'acte. Sa mère le lui avait clairement expliqué une fois : lorsque deux personnes s'aiment énormément, elles décident alors de se mettre toutes nues et de se coller l'une contre l'autre. Stan et lui devait donc faire l'amour pour entretenir la force de leur amitié. Mais comment y procéder ? Kyle n'était pas naïf, il savait pertinemment que les deux personnes ne se contentaient pas de se coller et de se mettre à poil. Parfois, dans la chambre de ses parents, il pouvait entendre des gémissements mélangés à des mots incompréhensibles. Heureusement qu'internet est là pour apporter toutes les réponses aux questions posées.

Désormais, Kyle connaissait la démarche à suivre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avertir son meilleur ami.

* * *

Tous les matins, Stan et Kyle attendait le bus accompagné de leurs amis, Kenny et Cartman. Peut-être qu'un jour, Kyle fera l'amour à Cartman et à Kenny si leur amitié persiste, qui sait ? Mais pour l'instant seul Stan l'intéressait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier a accepté la requête de Kyle, même si faire l'amour à un garçon était quelque chose de très gay pour lui. Cependant, quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, rien ne pouvait être dégoûtant.

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'on fait l'amour ? »

La question de Stan choqua ses camarades. Cartman s'éloigna d'un pas du groupe, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Il ne haïssait pas vraiment les homosexuels, et savoir que l'un de ses potes pourraient l'être ou l'étaient réellement ne le troublait pas, mais il adorait se comporter de façon abjecte devant tout le monde. C'était son hobby favori.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je le savais ! T'es un putain de gay refoulé et tu veux nous enculer, c'est ça ? demanda Cartman, sur le ton de la moquerie.

\- Mais non, c'est pas à toi que je parle, gros lard ! Mais à Kyle ! On est meilleur ami donc on va faire l'amour. Je demandais juste où et quand ! »

Kenny ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il savait que ses potes ne connaissaient rien aux relations sexuelles, mais là, ils battaient tous les records. Kyle, embarrassé, entraîna Stan loin de l'arrêt du bus. Au moins, ils étaient à l'abri des remarques de Cartman, pour un temps.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le crier haut et fort, Stan ! Pas devant Cartman, putain ! »

Stan haussa les épaules, il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était gênant. Parler de sexe entre potes, n'était-ce pas normal ?

« J'ai vu quelque part qu'on pouvait le faire n'importe où, mais que les couples le faisaient surtout dans un lit. Mais puisqu'on est pas un couple, je pensais qu'il serait préférable de le faire ailleurs, genre … dans la forêt ou à l'école. En cachette bien sûr.

\- À l'école !? Mais t'es malade !

Kyle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Stan ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cependant, Kyle devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, comme toujours. Alors, il pouvait bien lui accorder toute sa confiance.

* * *

Le cours de M. Garrisson était long pour les élèves, et affreusement frustrant pour Kyle et Stan. Ils étaient pressés de passer enfin à l'acte, pour voir une bonne fois pour toute ce que les adultes ressentaient lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. La récréation venue, ils étaient les premiers à sortir. Une chose totalement inédite pour Kyle, qui avait l'habitude de sortir en dernier.

Tous les enfants étaient sortis jouer dehors, sauf les deux supers meilleurs amis du monde. Ils ont préféré rester à l'écart pour pouvoir faire l'amour, comme dans les films. Mais aucuns des deux ne savaient par où commencer.

« Je ne pense pas que le faire au milieu du couloir soit une bonne idée... dit Stan, gêné.

\- On a qu'à aller dans les chiottes, c'est plus tranquille. »

Après réflexion, Stan acquiesça et suivit son meilleur ami, pas très à l'aise. Une fois arrivé, Kyle dévisagea longuement celui-ci, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser était plus passionné que d'habitude, ce qui ne déplût guère à Stan. Bien au contraire, il plaça sa main sur la tête de Kyle, comme font les grands pour profiter pleinement du baiser. Kyle se détacha à contre-cœur de l'être le plus cher à son cœur et dit :

« T'inquiètes pas vieux, j'irai doucement... »

La phrase de Kyle étonna Stan, qui ne savait pas pourquoi ni en quoi celui-ci « irait doucement ».

« Quoi ?

\- Ben c'est pas ce que dit le mec quand il veut faire l'amour avec la fille ? demanda naïvement Kyle.

Stan toisa ce dernier.

\- Mais je suis pas une gonzesse, putain ! Et aller doucement en quoi ? Parce que ça fait mal !? »

Stan faillit s'étouffer à la fin de sa phrase. Si faire l'amour signifiait souffrir, alors autant ne pas le faire.

« Ben non, sinon personne ne le ferai, Stan ! »

Kyle ria et embrassa de nouveau son meilleur ami. Après quelques tendres baisers, ils entrèrent dans une des cabines et fermèrent la porte. Un petit moment de silence s'en suivit, ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus. Finalement, Stan décida de le prendre dans ses bras tout en lui faisant des bisous sur la joue. Kyle répondit à son câlin, confiant. Il embrassa sa nuque et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« On peut se déshabiller, maintenant. »

Stan acquiesça d'un signe de tête et enleva tous ses habits, en même temps que Kyle. Désormais nus, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, puis s'enlacèrent une fois de plus. Une forte chaleur les envahirent, provoquant le levé de leurs petit soldat. Surpris, ils sourirent devant cet étrange mutinerie. Kyle, piqué par la curiosité, toucha la verge de Stan, qui recula d'un pas, effrayé.

« Nan, là, je préfère pas. On touche pas au... à nos petits soldats ! proféra Stan, sur la défensive. »

Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un, même son meilleur ami, puisse toucher à son pénis. Faire l'amour entre ami, c'est bien, mais pas quand leurs sexe entre en jeu. Kyle, compréhensif, hocha la tête. Lui aussi était d'accord avec lui.

« Et maintenant ?

\- On fait des vas-et-viens avec nos bassins tout en restant collé l'un à l'autre, rétorqua Kyle. »

Stan le regardait bizarrement, mais après tout ce dernier savait ce qu'il faisait. Il commença donc à bouger maladroitement son bassin, de droite à gauche et d'avant en arrière. Kyle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, ce qui énerva son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles !?

\- On dirait que tu fais une sorte de danse païenne ! Genre, la danse de... du cul ! »

Sur ce, Kyle explosa littéralement de rire. Et une fois que Broflovski était mort de rire, impossible de le calmer. Stan, vexé, croisa ses bras et fit mine de bouder. L'étrange chaleur avait disparue, remplacée par la honte. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne connaissait rien au sexe.

Kyle rajouta encore une couche en imitant son meilleur ami : « Et hop ! Et hop ! En avant et en arrière ! »

Les moqueries de Kyle agaçaient sérieusement Stan, qui donna un coup de pied contre sa jambe.

« Si c'est pour que tu te foutes de ma gueule, je me casse !

\- Non, attend ! »

Kyle se calma enfin, mais son visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Je m'excuse, vieux. Allez, on continue. »

Il attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et colla son corps contre lui. Puis, ses bras encerclèrent ses épaules et il commença à faire de léger va-et-viens avec son bassin. Stan, un peu perdu, se laissait faire sans protester.

« Écarte plus tes jambes, Stan. »

Il obéit et écarta au maximum ses jambes. Kyle continuait ses mouvements de bassins, imperturbable. Il poussa Stan contre la paroi sans interruption. Stan sentit de nouveau la même chaleur de toute à l'heure l'envahir. Ses joues rosirent et un sourire béat étirèrent ses lèvres. Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que faisait son meilleur ami, il adorait ça. Il avait chaud, très chaud, c'en était presque gênant. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même, complètement transporté par ce drôle de sentiment. Jusqu'à ce que de drôles de gémissements vinrent le perturber. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et dévisagea Kyle, responsable de l'étrange bruit.

« Mais tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Ben, je montre que je suis en train d'éprouver du plaisir !

Stan fronça un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? T'es sûr que c'est pour ça que les adultes poussent des cris quand ils sont seuls ? »

Kyle leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Bien sûr, je t'ai déjà dit que je me suis renseigné à ce sujet ! Au début, c'est à peine audible. Puis vers la fin ils hurlent à la mort ! »

Stan haussa les épaules et imita donc Kyle. Ils poussèrent en chœur de petits gémissements, à intervalle régulier. Kyle s'enivrait de la chaleur produite par son meilleur ami. Il caressait sensuellement le dos de ce dernier, lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille, et mordillait celle-ci quelque fois. Cela provoquait des frissons de sa part, et intensifiait leur désir l'un pour l'autre. Stan ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, totalement sous l'emprise du premier de la classe. Pourtant, les vas-et-viens le perturbait un peu. Cela dépassait l'entendement pour lui, les adultes aiment-ils vraiment ? Qu'est-ce ça leur rapportent ? Stan n'osait pas l'interrompre, de peur de casser l'ambiance. Alors, il essayait de se concentrer au maximum sur les caresses et les bisous. Il adorait ça.

Mais une autre question taraudait les pensées de Stan : combien de temps ce jeu va durer ?

« Et on fait ça jusqu'à quand ?

\- Il me semble que ça dure une heure, un truc comme ça.

Stan ouvrit grand les yeux. Jamais il ne pourra tenir aussi longtemps.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je vais pas rester comme ça et gémir pendant une heure ! On a cours je te signale !

\- Je sais. On a qu'à le faire pendant au moins cinq minutes, ça te va ? »

Stan acquiesça et il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Kyle. Celui-ci sourit, puis colla son nez contre le sien, les yeux dans les yeux. Kyle ralentissait la cadence, fatigué de bouger sans cesse son bassin. Lui aussi commençait à trouver ce mouvement dérangeant – et épuisant. Au bout de trois minutes de geignement, ils s'arrêtèrent et soufflèrent bruyamment, éprouvés par ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Aucun des deux ne savaient exactement en quoi mouvoir le bassin provoquait un plaisir sans nom, mais en tout cas une chose était sûre : Kyle vérifierait mieux ses sources la prochaine fois. Non pas qu'il n'a rien senti, ou pire, détestait d'avoir couché avec ce dernier, juste qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens à tout cela. Faire des câlins, OK. S'embrasser sur la bouche, d'accord. Remuer son bas-ventre d'avant en arrière tout en poussant des hurlements, ça n'avait aucune logique.

Pas grave, il a néanmoins ressenti un plaisir immense pendant l'acte. C'était l'essentiel.

Stan se détacha progressivement de son meilleur ami et se rhabilla avec rapidité. Kyle, quant à lui, restait immobile. Il le fixait, l'air songeur. Stan ne manqua pas de le remarquer et ajouta avec ironie :

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez, mon chou ?

\- T'inquiètes pas vieux. Je t'en mettrais une autre la prochaine fois ! dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Stan sourit à cette remarque. Kyle ne détachait pas son regard du sien, et il finit par ajouter, les joues enflammées :

« C'était super Stan, et si un jour tu veux retenter l'expérience, je suis OK. »

Stan souriait de plus belle. Savoir que son meilleur ami a adoré faire quelque chose de très intime avec lui le flattait. Bien évidemment qu'ils allaient le refaire. Et autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

* * *

Kenny n'en croyait pas ses yeux : ses deux amis sortirent des toilettes main dans la main, un peu trop heureux. Le pire était arrivé ils avaient effectivement copulé ensemble. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Cependant, Kenny s'en moquait au fond de lui. Si ces deux là s'aiment, tant mieux. S'ils font l'amour juste par amitié (très fusionnelle, d'ailleurs), tant mieux également.

Ils comprendront avec l'âge. Et peut-être même que, plus tard, lui, Stan, Kyle et Cartman feront des parties de jambes en l'air !

Non, Kenny trouvait cette idée étrange et la chassa aussitôt de son esprit. Jamais il ne couchera avec eux.

* * *

**Eh oui, précoce ces petits. **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma fic ? Vos avis me sont fortement utile pour voir ce qui ne va pas et m'améliorer par la suite. N'hésitez surtout pas ! :) **


End file.
